


everything is pink

by softuchiha



Series: pink haired uchiha chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Big Sister Sarada, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pink Haired Uchiha, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/softuchiha
Summary: Sarada meets her new brother and Sasuke is kind of pissed because basically everyone thinks Sakura's hair is cooler than his.





	everything is pink

Sasuke was thinking about asking Sakura if he could hold the baby when the door was opened and his first daughter came inside the room.

Her reaction was the opposite of Sasuke’s. Her eyes were shining and her smile was huge, which probably meant she was really amused by the sight of their family’s new addition.

“I can’t believe he got the pink hair and I didn’t!” Sarada exclaimed, letting out a soft laugh.

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Sasuke immediately asked, confused.

Sarada stared at him for a second, then turned to her mom, and finally her eyes rested on her little brother.

“Nothing’s wrong with my hair,” she stated. “But you got to admit that the pink is cuter, right?” She winked, coming closer to the bed.

Sasuke didn’t say anything, slightly bothered by the comment. The dark, usual, Uchiha look, in his opinion, had its charm, although he had to agree with his daughter about the pink. Sakura’s bright hair was, in fact, very stunning.

“May I hold him?” Sarada suddenly asked, a little bit nervous.

Sakura just nodded, handing the baby over to their daughter.

Sasuke was taken aback by how careful Sarada was when she picked her brother up. She held him like he was the most precious thing she had ever seen. He was in total agreement with that.

The baby, who was sleeping before, chose that exact moment to open his eyes. He looked at Sarada right away and stayed as quiet as when he was asleep.

“Look, papa, at least he has our eyes, right?” She joked, making Sakura laugh and Sasuke snort. “Have you guys decided his name yet?” She asked, quickly changing the subject so her father couldn’t complain about the baby’s looks anymore.

Sasuke and Sakura shared glances. He didn’t have the faintest idea of what to name the baby, even though he had thought of plenty of names since he’d found out Sakura was pregnant.

But right now, looking at the fluffy, pink ball, none of those names seem to make him justice.

“Um,” Sakura started, looking at her husband, “I was thinking that maybe we should name him Mitsuo…” Her eyes left him for their son.

Sarada’s smile grew bigger ― if that was even possible.

“I think it suits him,” she agreed.

All Sasuke let out was his typical “Hn.”

Both his wife and daughter quickly looked at him, making sure the sound he’d made meant that he approved the name.

“Uchiha Mitsuo,” Sarada announced, “Welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this baby, so I started a new series about him. I hope you like it!
> 
> PS. As you can tell, this is obviously a sequel to the previous work, but the next stories won't necessarily be in order, so yeah.


End file.
